Soirée
by little akary
Summary: Jusqu'à quel point l'alcool peut-il changer Shizuo? Honnêtement Izaya né'tait pas au courant mais cette nuit-là il allait bien en profiter. Shizaya.


Izaya tentait de se faufiler dans la foule, en même temps dans une boite de nuit ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus dur. Mais apparemment ceux qui le poursuivaient avaient l'œil et ne perdaient absolument pas sa trace. Le brun lui n'avait aucunement envie de se battre, surtout dans un endroit si bondé, ce serait plus difficile pour lui, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il s'en sortirait quoi qu'il advienne.

D'un coup il rentra dans quelqu'un, à force de penser à autre chose qu'à regarder devant lui c'était presqu'obligatoire. Il se retrouva par terre à cause du choc. Aïe c'était pas bon, et les autres qui se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'il remarqua qui il venait de rencontrer violemment, le brun se dit finalement que ceux qui le suivaient devenaient alors les derniers de ses soucis. En effet devant lui ne se dressait nul autre qu'Heiwajima Shizuo. Il regarda la vermine de toute sa hauteur, faisant aussi ralentir ses poursuivants qui le connaissait de réputation au moins. Puis finalement il lui tendit la main en grommelant :

« Ca va pas trop mal ?

-Hein ? »

L'informateur pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. Il y avait un bug là, non ? Depuis quand Shizu-chan lui demandait comme il allait ? Il faisait sombre dans la boite de nuit, certes, il n'avait pas ses vêtements habituels, certes le videur n'avait pas voulu qu'il rentre comme ça celui-là serait certainement licencié dans la semaine d'ailleurs. Malgré tout comment Shizu-chan n'avait pas pu le reconnaitre, là il se sentait tout de même légèrement vexé pour le coup. Mais avant qu'il n'en fasse part, le blond se baissa pour se mettre face à lui et redemander :

« Oï, t'es toujours en vie ?

-Hein ? Ah oui. »

Réponse à sa question, au vue de son odeur, l'ex-barman devait être complètement saoul à l'heure qu'il était. Alors un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Autant en profiter et faire un deux en un. Se débarrasser de ceux qui le suivaient et embêter un peu Shizu-chan.

« Bon tu peux te relever ?

-Oui, oui. »

Cette fois il accepta volontiers la main que lui tendait le blond, puis quand celui-ci partit de son côté, d'ailleurs il chancelait un peu mais c'était la seule trace visible qu'il était bourré, l'informateur le suivit. Ils s'installèrent alors au bar et contrairement à ce qu'il attendait le collecteur de dettes ne lui fit aucune remarque. Encore une fois imprévisible, le brun soupira, cela l'énervait vraiment dans un sens. Alors qu'il allait commander une boisson l'informateur se sentit tiré en arrière. Alors comme ça les colosses qui le suivaient avaient eut assez d'audace pour venir le chercher à côté de Shizu-chan ?

Avec un certain sourire sadique il laissa échapper une petite plainte.

« Lâchez-moi.

-Notre boss en avait pas terminé avec toi alors tu va nous suivre bien… »

Avec un nouveau sourire sadique le brun se dit que ça devait faire mal. Comme il l'avait pensé le blond était venu à sa défense, ainsi un Shizuo bourré devenait protecteur. C'était bon à savoir. Le collecteur de dettes observa l'autre homme en noir qui regardait toujours son collègue à terre. Finalement ce dernier décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Trop facile, se dit le brun en soupirant. Mais alors qu'il allait partir sans demander son reste à son tour il fut retenu par le blond. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir encore ? Ah oui peut-être…

« Merci pour ton aide.

-Y'en a d'autre »

Alors là l'informateur devait tout de même bien avouer qu'il était impressionné. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il y en avait d'autre, même une bonne vingtaine disséminés dans la salle. Après tout c'était ici que le rendez-vous avait été fixé, s'il n'y avait pas eut de sécurité il aurait été surpris. Mais que le collecteur de dettes le remarque aussi vite. Mais bon en quoi ça le regardait ?

« Je vais me débrouiller, répondit simplement le brun.

-Je connais une autre sortie. »

Ah ça pouvait être intéressant en effet. Mais attendez ! Shizu-chan n'était pas sensé être bourré, comment pouvait-il soutenir une telle conversation, avoir de bonnes idées et avoir détecté toute ses personnes ? Honnêtement s'ils avaient été de simple inconnu Izaya aurait vraiment cru que le blond était sobre. Mais la preuve était de son odeur et du fait qu'il ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Et puis il aidait aussi un inconnu, enfin il le croyait, ce qui en soit n'était pas spécialement non plus dans son caractère normal il fallait l'avouer. Mais même bourré Shizu-chan était capable de choses surprenantes.

« Si tu pouvais me montrer je me débrouillerai ensuite. »

Il n'allait tout de même pas rester dépendant du blond. Même si là en effet ça le sortait de la panade. Il n'était pas tombé aussi bas. L'ex-barman se contenta d'hocher la tête et l'emmena à travers la foule. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à la sortie arrière de la boite. Comment connaissait-il cette porte ? Hum après réflexion peut-être avait-il travaillé ici. Izaya regarda à droite à gauche avant de sortir d'un air guilleret. Personne, merci Shizu-chan, quand il lui dirait ça lorsqu'il serait de nouveau sobre, il savait d'avance que le blond se mettrait dans une colère noire. Il se tourna vers lui pour l'intimer d'aller de nouveau à l'intérieur, pas besoin qu'il le suive non plus. C'est alors qu'il vit Shizuo foncer vers lui point en avant. Aïe c'est vrai que maintenant la luminosité était largement meilleure, sans doute l'avait-il reconnu. Mais le point ne le toucha pas. Il sentit par contre qu'on agrippait son poignet et qu'on le tirait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le corps par terre et qu'en fait c'était le blond lui-même qui le tirait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Je t'emmène chez moi, répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas, t'es pas bien ?

-Tu préfères qu'ils viennent te chercher chez toi ? »

De toute façon ils ne pourront pas rentrer chez moi, c'est ce qu'il allait rétorquer mais une autre idée s'insinua avant dans son esprit. Passer la nuit chez Shizu-chan, alors que c'était lui-même qui l'avait invité. Izaya était sûr que la tête du blond le matin au réveil serait formidable. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit rien et se contenta de se faire tirer.

Ils marchaient encore le long des rues lorsque le brun ne pu se retenir de le titiller encore un peu. Ca faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit. Un record en somme.

« Tu sauves souvent des gens comme ça ?

-Non. »

Bon du Shizu-chan tout craché ça. La réponse et rien d'autre. Ce serait donc à lui de lui tirer les vers du nez s'il voulait avoir des réactions amusantes. D'autant plus que le blond commençait à marcher de plus en plus aléatoirement.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

-Tu préfères pas savoir, déclara-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient près de son immeuble.

-Ah pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais pas où je pourrais m'arrêter.

-Hein ? »

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du brun, serait-il possible qu'en fait Shizu-chan soit attiré par lui ? Non ça serait trop gros. Ou alors ça cachait quelque chose d'autre. Comme par exemple que le blond avait toujours été attiré par lui et cachait ça derrière sa fausse haine ? Hum non, Shizuo devait véritablement le détester. Et puis là au vue de la situation ce serait quelque chose de seulement physique. Mais ça le brun pourrait très bien lui ressortir aussi plus tard et ainsi le couvrir de honte mais pour ça il devait être sûr.

« T'arrêter pour quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite occupé à ouvrir la porte de son appartement, chose très peu facile étant donné les litres d'alcool qu'il devait avoir dans le sang. Cela amusa quelques secondes l'informateur qui fini par lui prendre les clés des mains, ressentant parfaitement le frisson qui remonta le long de son bras. Izaya ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière eux. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire un tour de clé qu'on l'attrapait par les épaules le planquant contre la porte. Il se retrouvait face à l'ex-barman qui semblait réellement hésitant, ce qui contrastait tellement avec la prise ferme qui empêcherait Izaya de partir, il le savait parfaitement ça. Ce détail le calma directement bien qu'il conserva son sang froid son attitude passa du extrêmement amusé au plat total. L'atmosphère était devenue bien lourde dans le petit appartement. Il semblait au brun que son logeur tentait de combattre ses pulsions mais ne réussit finalement pas. Et une bouche plutôt brutale se posa sur la sienne.

Alors ça s'il s'y attendait. Shizu-chan était véritablement de ce bord alors… attendez une minute c'était avec lui qu'il avait décidé de sauter le pas. Alors là non, il avait voix au chapitre. Mais étant donné que le blond se servait plus de force que par réelle approbation, finalement le brun n'eu rien à dire. Ne pu rien dire serait plus exact.

Le lendemain matin l'informateur de Shinjuku fut tiré de sa léthargie par la voix tonitruante de celui chez qui il se trouvait. Comme d'habitude le blond avait hurlé son nom. Mais là il ne se sentait absolument pas d'attaque et il avait un mal de fesse insoutenable. Alors il se contenta de se mettre un oreiller sur la tête faisait fi du danger que représentait l'homme à côté de lui. Puis comme le cri ne fut pas réitéré et que rien ne se passa il en déduit que la gueule de bois devait être carabinée.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il allait enfin se rendormir on retira l'oreiller de sur sa tête puis on tira ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'il se retourne pour être enfin allongé sur le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un Shizuo semblait-il assez énervé. Rien que pour ça un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et il lança comme si c'était normal :

« Bonjour Shizu-chan, bien dormi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-A ton avis qui m'a ramener de force jusque dans son lit pour me rendre incapable de marcher pour la journée à suivre ? »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton guilleret tournant son poignet et toujours avec son cher sourire. Qui s'agrandit nettement lorsque des rougeurs s'emparèrent des pommettes du collecteur de dettes. Et puis après tout il ne faisait que dire la stricte vérité. Apparemment le blond était en train de traiter l'information alors l'autre en rajouta une couche :

« Quoi tu ne te souviens même pas de ce qu'on a pu faire ici ? Si c'est le cas alors je tiens à te dire que même quand tu fais l'amour tu n'es qu'une bête Shizu-chan. J'ai mal partout, je dois être couvert de bleu. Maintenant que tu sais que j'ai déjà bien souffert veux-tu s'il te plait lâcher mes cheveux avant que tu ne les arraches complètement.

-Comment ça se fait que t'es accepté ? contra l'ex-barman ne lâchant pas pour autant prise.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le choix. Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas me battre contre ta force inhumaine.

-C'est pas ce qui te dérange d'habitude, rappela-t-il.

-Pas dans ce genre de cas rapproché, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors dit moi Shizu-chan, demanda-t-il rapprochant sa tête de son oreille, ça fait quoi d'avoir fait ça avec la personne qu'on déteste le plus ? Ah mais bien sûr comment pourrais-tu le savoir si tu as tout oublié, je suis un peu distrait des fois.

-Ne te fou pas de moi ! râla le blond en tirant sur ses cheveux pour les mettre de nouveau face à face.

-Ca fait mal Shizu-chan.

-Tu préfères que je te frappe ?

-Tu frapperais un homme que tu as forcé et qui du coup ne peut plus bouger de ton lit. C'est assez bas de ta part.

-Comme si tu ne pouvais réellement plus bouger, grogna-t-il.

-Quel changement de caractère, souffla alors vicieusement le brun.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Comme tu sembles vraiment avoir tout oublié, je vais te rappeler aussi que c'est toi qui m'as emmené de force ici, pour me protéger même, puisque tu ne voulais pas que je rentre chez moi. Où est passé le gentil petit Shizu-chan protecteur ?

-J't'en foutrais du protecteur !

-Et pourtant tu pourras demander aux deux hommes que tu as tabassés… pour mes beaux yeux. »

Malgré que l'informateur gardait un grand sourire sur le visage il sentait bien qu'ils arrivaient au seuil critique et que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose Shizuo allait bientôt exploser. Et comme ce n'était absolument pas un mensonge il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre en ce moment. Alors il fit quelque chose dont il était sûr que ça arrêterait la connexion entre les deux seuls neurones existant dans le cerveau du blond. Et oui cette fois c'est de lui-même qu'Izaya embrassa celui qu'il considérait comme un monstre. Comme prévu un programme veille se mit en place dans le cerveau de l'ex-barman du moins durant quelques minutes avant que ne retentisse :

« IZAYA !

-Tu es bruyant Shizu-chan et pour la troisième fois veux-tu bien lâcher mes cheveux, souhait qui cette fois fut accordé alors il rajouta, allez quoi et puis t'as eu l'air de prendre ton pied cette nuit, je suis sûr que c'était ta première fois c'est pour ça que t'es vexé.

-Teme !

-Mais soit sans crainte, coupa le brun prenant en coupe le visage du blond, je ferai en sorte que tu te souviennes de la deuxième. »


End file.
